Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to electrical cable assemblies for use with high speed serial data, and more particularly, to electrical connector receptacles for connecting to a circuit board and receiving a plug or small form-factor pluggable module.
In the past, electrical connector receptacles have been proposed for receiving a plug or module which then connects to a host connector which is soldered to a circuit board. The module typically includes a transceiver for either copper or fiber optic based network systems. Conventional connector receptacles have been comprised of one or two pieces. The one piece receptacle or the bottom of the two piece receptacle may be soldered to the circuit board using multiple solder pins. The top piece is then mounted on, and may also be soldered to, the bottom piece. The one and two piece receptacles define an internal space into which the module is inserted. The module is held in place by a mechanical locking mechanism, such as a protrusion from the module, projecting into a hole in the bottom piece.
Alternatively, the receptacle may utilize press fit pins to attach the receptacle to the circuit board. Two piece connector receptacles are first assembled and soldered together either by the manufacturer or the customer, and then press fit onto the circuit board. With both one and two piece receptacles, however, when being press fit onto the circuit board, the pressure often causes the top wall to deflect downward and the side walls to flex, or bow inward. The force of the top and side walls cause the bottom wall to flex upward, away from the circuit board. As a result, the front space into which the module is inserted is deformed.
A need exists for a more robust electrical connector receptacle that improves the strength, rigidity, and ease of installation of the receptacle without sacrificing its electrical performance or latching abilities. It is an object of certain embodiments of the present invention to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the description and drawings set forth below.
In accordance with at least one embodiment, a small form factor pluggable (SFP) cage is provided having an upper and lower shell. The upper shell has pins configured to fit into a circuit board. The upper shell has a top wall extending between front and back ends, and a rear wall closing the back end. The upper shell also includes side walls extending between the front and back ends and base portions integral with the bottom of the side walls. The base portions are bent inward toward one another. The lower shell has a bottom wall and interlocking members that extend from a front end of the bottom wall. The upper and lower shells are joined with one another to form a module retention chamber therebetween. The module retention chamber has an open front end configured to accept an SFP module. The interlocking members overlap and inter-connect with the base portions.
In accordance with at least one embodiment, a small form factor pluggable (SFP) cage is provided. The SFP cage includes an upper shell and a lower shell. The upper shell has a top wall and side walls extending between front and back ends, and a rear wall closing the back end. The upper shell has base portions integral with the bottom of the side walls that extend parallel to the top wall. Pins are formed integral with, and extend downward from, the side walls to occupy a plane substantially similar to the side walls. The pins are received in a circuit board. Ground members are formed integral with and located proximate the front end of the upper shell. The ground members protrude outward from the upper shell to engage the chassis. The lower shell has interlocking members extending from the front end of a bottom wall. The upper and lower shells are joined to one another and form a module retention chamber having an open front end configured to accept an SFP module.